


"I'm cold."

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: The Tumblr drabble challenge:Sometimes characters want contact that has nothing to do with sex or violence. Send one of these for your character to reach out to mine."Forehead Kisses"





	

Bellatrix was laying in his arms stealing his body heat, it was snowing outside the large bay windows and already the flakes had built up enough on the balcony terrace to leave a thin white blanket. 

Rodolphus was sleeping besides here but Bella was awake, unable to drift off because she was cold and the thought of lifting her bare arm out from under the many blankets on their bed to reach her wand and cast a warming spell was out of the question.

“Rod.. Rod are you awake?” Bella whispered and shuffled closer so she was pressed flush against him, he mumbled something and held her tighter, pulling her closer and she smiled, nuzzling her head under his chin but she was still cold. “Rod.. I’m cold.” 

Rodolphus opened his eyes and glanced down at the small figure of his shivering wife in his arms and eased one of his out of the blankets and fumbled for his own wand, grabbing it and casting a gentle warming spell over the bed even though he was warm enough. Dropping the wand back on the bedside table, Rodolphus slipped his arm back around her slender waist and hugged her to him, kissing her on the forehead and resting his chin on the top of her curly head. 

“Thank you.” She yawned her thanks and burled herself into him, closing her eyes. 

“You’re welcome, my little scorpion.”


End file.
